People change
by chocolatecrazy95
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have known each other their entire lives. However, suddenly Troy changes and leaves his past and a heartbroken Gabriella behind. Everything goes wrong. Can he change back or not?   My first FanFic! Please review and thanks in advance!


It is very quiet around me and the only reason for that is the fact I just got a note from the school of East High, Albuquerque nurse to go home early because of a simple but painful headache of mine because of which I cannot concentrate in class. This a very common kind of thing-I am human, so I can get headaches all the there have been so many exams and studying lately. However, there is nothing wrong with my head at the right moment of speaking, it is my heart-it was just broken into a million pieces minutes ago by the one boy I have known my whole life and never even dared to think one day would be the one and only cause for something like that to happen to me. That special guy is no other but my best friend or I, Gabriella Montez, should say was my best friend - Troy Bolton.

We grew up together-it as simple as that. Troy, his loving Lucy (she doesn't let me call her Lucille) mom and his dad, Jack, live two houses away from my own. Our parents were like this small group of friends(or like they call each other "the gang" but I don't use it because it is just ridiculous) at college and at the end got to live in the same neighborhood because of the bonding they had between one another due to their "young years". A few years after they moved in me and Troy were born and still as long as I can go back in my life every and each memory is someway connected with him. We truly were the best of friends in every meaning of those words until high school. We even have our own tree. It is near a small beach some miles away from our neighborhood. When me and Troy were about twelve or thirteen we used to always go for a swim because it really was the nearest one. And after one summer of hanging there almost each day, we eventually spotted the tree and it became ours. Now we use it to talk after school or just enjoy the view of the beautiful and endless blue water in front of us and it's actually almost the same when I look in his eyes(which I intend to do a little too much these days).

The tough period of my life began about one year ago or so. When me and Troy Bolton got through the doors of high school something suddenly and out of nowhere changed, at least inside of me. I began falling in love with him and I still can't exactly explain the reason about it or anything else connected with the direction things went, I just have it inside of me, inside of my heart. May be it was because we got older and I started looking at him with different eyes. At first it was just a simple crush which was absolutely and only based on his physical features.

He and his body can be described with just two words- perfect and god-alike. His face is like the faces of those boy mannequins you see in the magazines and just sigh at the sight of, wishing they were standing right beside you and even though you don't know anything about each other and I really mean anything(not even the names), you just feel attracted to one another in every way possible and there is something there, which has the power to connect the two of you. Well, Troy Bolton is just like that. He's always been quite handsome but at this point he is just gorgeous. His eyes are blue as the sky and when he gets angry they change into the kind of dark blue of the ocean's wild waves and when he is very excited, full of energy or just purely happy, they are so light and so open, like they are leading you to his soul. His nose is the pure perfection and when I imagine myself kissing him (which is almost every second of the day) I always get to the conclusion that in that right moment our noses will so perfectly collide and fit with one another that the word "natural" would be an understatement for any kind of description. His lips are almost too good to be true. They look so smooth, so soft, so yummy and kissable. Usually when I stare at his lips it's like they screaming at me with the words-"Kiss me fucking already!" but of course that is just my crazy imagination after all.

Usually when I get to his body I don't really know how to describe it with the right words because, for me, that is mission impossible. Troy's body is an athlete one because he had been the sports kind of guy practically since he couldn't even talk. His sport and his addiction and may be the most important thing in his life is the game of basketball. So no matter the fact that I still don't get the stupid rules, the sport has payed him back by giving him the body I bet every guy at East High can only dream of having or would give anything to have. He has the right amount of arm muscles- not too big like those scary guys on TV who can lift a car and not too small like those other chickens in my school. He has the sexiest, hottest and mouth-watering six-pack and of course his legs are thin and long but not like anorexic because there you can find some build up muscles as well.

I guess the only question up to now that logically has to be asked is why the hell aren't we together? Well, there is quite an answer to that wonder. When I said that Troy Bolton changed from the moment we started high school and I began looking at him with different eyes, I had to also mention that it wasn't just me doing that. In fact, it was everyone in and between, every single fellow student of East High. In the beginning he was just the cutest boy who got all the girls staring at him in the hallway but fortunately at that period he didn't care about it. It was like he didn't pay attention and just did not main thing in his life was and still is and may be even will always be basketball.

So, the only thing he had to do was to go to the basketball try outs and then become part of the school team. However, he didn't become just a part of the whole "ball group" he became the captain and so started his carrier as a simple and pure jock, known to all mankind. In the beginning he was more than happy, he was ecstatic, he was full of life and practiced 24/7 until he could not literally breath or move or anything. The first season was great-they won the championship, there was an awesome after party and Troy had found his place in the world. At that time I couldn't have been more euphoric, glad and joyful about everything going on with his life. I supported him through each and every single match that season and stood there, cheering up no matter what. The best part was that every time before they actually started to play the game he used to search for me in the crowds, full of people and when he saw me, we would just stare at each other because we just had a bond and just through my eyes I said all that was needed to be said- that I support him and love him (as a friend at that time even though my crush was slowly but surely growing) and that he is the best. We were the perfect pair at that time-two best friends who thought nothing could ever tear them apart.

Well, I guess now it is time for basketball season two aka second year of high school aka last year. Throughout the entire summer before that fateful flow of my life everything was good. I can't say it was perfect or anything because I didn't spend quite the time I used to usually spend with Troy. I remember that I called him every single night after a day when we didn't have the chance to see each other. I called him just to make sure everything was alright and cool and that he still is my best friend. In the first month whenever my call was connected with that he answered and we talked for hours until we both just fell asleep, listening to each other's voices as a lullaby. But then things started to get a little weird the second and last month of that summer. Things changed quite a bit. I called and in stead of hearing his voice I started only hearing his mom's apology and explaining Troy was at this guy or this girl's party and wasn't at home. I started kind of worrying but always assured myself that the Troy Bolton I knew as my best friend would never change because of gaining popularity. He has never been that kind of guy but that smart theory of mine crashed and burned into pieces the first day of the year which followed my worrying summer period.

I remember going through the large doors of East High and running to see my best friend because I hadn't done that at all for the last two weeks. I found him in the hallway with a group of other boys, most of whom I recognized as members of the basketball team. They were standing against the lockers, laughing and chatting away time. I practically ran to hug and greet him just because I had missed him so, so much. I didn't care about the people around us and I didn't care that he was with the other half of East High's famous and most popular jocks. So, I did exactly and just that-I jumped in his arms and said "Hi" into his ear. However, he didn't hug me back at all and didn't even respond. He just walked back, while carefully and without any touching, shoving me far far away from him as he thought was possible. I immediately found his eyes and searched for the answer and the explanation, which stood behind the gesture he had just made. He looked at me for a second, took a long glimpse of his basketball buddies and then turned to me with the words- "Get lost, Montez". The next thing I saw was his back and the next thing I heard was his and all of those stupid bastards' loud laughing which echoed through the entire hallway. At that particular moment of my life I stopped breathing, I stopped breathing completely. When he got far away and I was sure that he hadn't turned around even once to glance back and may be mouth a sorry, I ran through the big doors of East High again for the second time that morning and went straight home where I cried the whole day and most of the night. However, I remember that in the morning afterwards I spoke with my mom and she just said to me-"People change".

I decided to go back to school because I eventually had to do so anyway. I avoided seeing Troy or just when I saw him I pretended that he didn't exist and the truth was that he really didn't in some way exist in my life anymore. On that day I met my now two best girl friends- Sharpay Evans and Taylor Mckessie who were very sweet and made me feel much better when we had our first lunch together.

It had been about two weeks from the "hallway thing" with Troy when one night he came to my house and wanted to talk. When I saw him actually looking some way close to the Troy Bolton I knew as my best friend, I just couldn't help it and instead of shutting that door right in his face( like I should have really done) I let him inside and we went to my bedroom so we could "talk" as he had said.

We fell in silence for a couple of minutes. I was sitting on my bed and staring at the floor while he was near the window and was also staring but at the ceiling when I suddenly heard him say:

-I miss you, Gabriella, I really do.

I could respond with anything else but the exact same words but before I could actually think it through I responded quietly but still loud enough for him to hear.

-I miss you, too, Troy.

-I am so incredibly sorry about the way I have been behaving recently, especially with you, Brie.

-I accept your apology. But can I ask you something?

That't when our eyes finally met and we gazed in one another while still having a conversation.

-Of course, you can. Ask me whatever you want.

-Why? How the hell did this really happen?

-It's a long story.

-I am sure I can keep up, Troy.

-Throughout the summer or at least the end of it I started hanging with the guys from the basketball team. At first, it was just to say hi and play some ball but then we began hanging out every day and they started talking about these parties and fun and stuff. After some time I started going with them and slowly I began making more and more friends- people who I never knew had the same classes as me. I started feeling happy and satisfied with myself and just…popular. So, it became my addiction. I was at every single party and at the end, before we started school , I felt like a king because everyone treated me differently from before and I liked it a lot. One night we were playing basketball and they started talking about girls and suddenly mentioned you out of nowhere. They asked me if there was something going on between the two of us because we were practically everywhere together last year and I just shrugged my shoulders which, however, they had understood as "I don't really care" type of thing. When you came to me that first day I wanted to hug you back so much because I had really, really missed you but the thing was that I didn't want to lose my status and place because of it. And that's why I did it-just because they were standing there and staring and everything had to happen like it did.

I stared at him, trying to understand every word but too lost because I had just faced the fact that my Troy Bolton had changed..a lot. I felt him taking my hands in his and holding them tight and staring at my eyes, pleading for something which probably I guessed was nothing but forgiveness.

-I am so sorry, Brie. I am so sorry. I was so stupid and selfish and self-centered. I know I made a mistake and I wish I could take it back but I can't, so I am asking you to forgive me. Please, please just forgive me.

At that right moment while I was staring at his eyes I realized that may be, just may be he still had a small piece, a glimpse of my best friend still with him.

-I forgive you, Troy. We all make mistakes.

He then smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen planted on his handsome face and hugged me tight while I did the same with as much strength I had.

That was when we sort of became they way we had been before. He started coming to my room every night after school and we talked for hours about everything we used to talk about before. I began feeling actually happy and content again even though our conversations weren't so many at school( in the end what we had could be called "secret friendship"). He really was the same guy, he just was that guy in front of me and I had fallen for him and I had fallen hard.

So, yeah, things were going quite smooth until this year and particularly this day. In the very beginning of the school year Troy Bolton was (at least to everyone else) the most popular guy at East High, the most famous one and blah-blah jock of all time, the guy everybody knew and in some cases was dying to meet. However, everything changed because all of a sudden another thing was added to his description- the guy every girl wanted. I think I should say it with just one sentence even though my whole body hurts at just the though of it- Troy Bolton became a jock and a player.

I have to admit that the fact may have crossed my mind once in my life but I never actually thought it would happen. He began dating all this dumb girls. They were the usual type- skinny-minnie, blondie, booby, girly girls who were every guy's dream. One night I just asked him what I wanted to ask him for quite some time- was he sleeping with them? The answer to that question was a quiet response from the tough guy of East High with a mumbling which sounded like -"It's none of your business." I cried that night and I cried hard. That stupid answer was a pure and simple "Yes, just deal with it." I was crushed, I was heart-broken, I was not actually living, I was just functioning right. Even though I loved him, I hated him as well. He had turned in what I have always been scared to meet in person.

Now I guess I should ask another simple question- why the hell am I running and crying? Well, there is an explanation for that like for everything else in life. Today Troy crossed the line and took things to a whole new level. I guess he doesn't know and will probably never know but this guy just ruined me permanently and I guess I prefer he did it at once and not so many times, so I wouldn't feel awful for months and periods of my life, one after the other but just one.

Today I walked into the gym in search for Troy. He had free period and I knew he had to be there, so I just went to hang out. It wasn't like it was the first time me doing that. I always caught him while he was practicing on his own. However, today I caught him doing something far more different, unusual, awful and disquieting thing. When I walked in I saw my so-called best friend kissing and practically undressing my so-called other best friend Sharpay Evans. She was shirtless and her skirt was almost touching the ground while he was half naked as well. I couldn't talk, move, breath or anything. I honestly don't know from where I got that much power and strength but I managed to scream and after that I just ran, took the note and now I am right in front of mu house.

I go into the bathroom and stare at my reflection in the small mirror-streaming tears all over my face, ruined make-up and messy hair. The perfect picture, right? I don't really care, so I just take off my clothes and go under the hot water shower, hoping for some miracle which will magically delete this day of my life.

***

I've always hated clocks. I don't know why but they are kind of frustrating and even annoying at times, for me of course. Can you imagine life without clocks? It would be like a dream come true- no meetings, no school hours, none of those six a.m. alarms every morning or anything. It would be so careless and free. However, that's not possible and even not close to it. The main reason is that time is of the essence, right? Nowadays everything is about organizations, schedules, appointments and blah-blah. None of it would be possible without any clocks or just the freaking time. So, the only thing is to just accept it as a part of your life and move on. That is what I did a long time ago but right now as I stare at the clock on the wall and wait for the stupid bell and it feels like I've been waiting for it my whole life, I still reach the same old question about how time is of the essence.

My name is Troy Bolton and at the right moment I am at East High, Albuquerque, New Mexico and I am listening to my Physic's teacher talking about the oh-so-boring-and-useless new lesson we will probably have a test on in a week. Once again I am not even close to being interested in all the shit he is rationalizing on and on about. I am just starring at that clock on that yellow wall and am counting the minutes and seconds until I finally get to hear that loving and priceless and perfect and most favorite of mine sound of the bell- the sound of freedom and happiness. Since I have started school this has always been my favorite part of the whole day- the final bell and then the crowds, forming in the hallway because everyone wants to finally get home or just some place other than school. Usually I start staring at the clock the last ten or fifteen minutes of the class, because I know that there isn't much left and I can handle looking at it for that amount of time. However, today isn't one of those days and it is a very different day of my life, actually. So, I have been staring at that clock the whole class today. And I have a very crucial reason of that. You see, today I got into a fight with my best friend, Gabriella Montez. She walked on me while I was with another girl called Sharpay or something doggish like that and who happens to actually be one of her best girl friends. I didn't get the chance to even talk to her after the awkward thing happened because she just screamed really loud and then ran away. I needed a few minutes to get fully dressed again and say something like a goodbye to the blondie and when I went to look for her they told me she had left school because of a headache. I am absolutely sure she feels perfectly well physically, she is just super mad at me. And now all I want to do is to get away from this school as soon as possible and go to her house and apologize. I can't stand not being around her and especially when we are in a fight, so I don't really know how I will survive the last five minutes of Physics without any explosions or "accidents".

I have a long history with Gabriella Montez. She is not just my best friend, we grew up together and practically spent every minute of our life as kids with one another. Now as I think back there really isn't a single thing that hasn't a simple and pure connection with Brie. So, she has always been a very big and special part of my life. I live two doors away from her house and our parents really are the best of friends. We were inseparable since kindergarden but when the high school period came on a lot of problems, arguments and misunderstandings came with it unfortunately.

I have always thought she was more than just a beautiful girl. She is gorgeous, amazing and indescribable. She has long brown, almost black hair matching those mocha brown eyes of hers. The perfect face and body-petite, gentle, slim but not like those anorexic girl in magazines. I've always thought of Gabriella Montez first as my best friend and second as a gorgeous girl. However, when we started off high school together things got complicated, life got complicated. She became just perfect- she was all grown up and really was by far the most stunning girl in the whole school. The thing was that she was a bit shy and absent-minded at times. So, she was just another student and wasn't actually the popular kind of one. That didn't matter to me,at all. So, I fell for Gabriella Montez from the start and I fell really bad. I guess I changed my point of view, that's all. I couldn't just talk to her anymore casually, like I did before. I wanted to be closer and not just like her best mate. But the feelings were exactly the same. She didn't respond and I didn't even have to ask her because I could just see my vision in her eyes- nothing more but her best pal since she was born.

So, I gave up and started looking for things to distract me from my Brie obsession and the first thing was basketball. I could play basketball before I could even walk, so I thought it would be the perfect confusion I would actually enjoy doing. Time flied by and I became the school basketball team captain and I was shocked, thrilled and just full of life. I couldn't believe it the whole first week but then when I started practicing with the team it just felt right- to be there and to be a part of the whole process. During the summer after that things with Gabriella got even worse. We have always spent summertime side by side and that one wasn't going to be an exception. But I just couldn't do it- be around her all day and the closest I got was a friendly hug in the end for goodbye. I couldn't wait for the school year to start and basketball to start, so the only thing left to do on my list was to just play basketball and get involved with the team during the summer as well. I called everybody and we started hanging out. I liked it because it really took my mind off everything with Gabriella. I knew that she called every night but that way it was a lot easier for me. Eventually I got carried away and things became kind of different- playing basketball was just one part of the time I spent with my teammates, the other part became going to parties mainly. I don't know why but they said it was fun and kind of relaxing, so I just went for it. The first one wasn't exactly the best night of my life but after some time I started getting to know other people from East High who I had never known existed before. I sort of began more popular and it was a good thing for me because that way the only period of my life when I could think only about how much I was in love with Gabriella Montez was at night and that really made a difference from before when it was the whole night and the whole day. She got really hurt in the process and I still to this day can't forgive myself for hurting her the way I did but I couldn't just tell everybody to back off and I was stupid enough to listen to them and ignore her in school. Eventually I did go and apologized the best way I could but it still didn't feel quite right when we were together and I knew the reason was I had been such an ass.

When we got a little older I still couldn't let go of my feelings for Gabriella Montez. The main reason for that was the fact she became more independent and confident and even made more true friends she could count on and I was even more attracted to her because of that. Basketball didn't work out anymore and neither did parties. The only left option was to actually start excepting those endless invitations from the girls at East High. I know it sounds a pathetic excuse and even more miserable of trying to erase your own feelings but I am a guy and even though I knew Gabriella was the one for me, she didn't feel the same way and I couldn't be single and covered in self-pity for the rest of my life. I started dating cheerleaders and others who drooled all over me but I have to admit that through the whole process I really started to understand the thing they say about blondes- stupid and brainless- absolutely true. The formula was quite simple- take them to a restaurant for a couple of hours date and then be with them "officially" for like a week and in the end just say you're not interested anymore and it wasn't meant to be. I am not made of stone and I do have a heart and feelings, so at the beginning I really did feel bad for those ladies but eventually I could see they didn't really care much more than I did- they just wanted a one-week "relationship" with the basketball captain and that was it. It was may be their own of gaining popularity or something and it was perfect for both sides. Gabriella started to get frustrated with the things I did and for some time I actually thought she was being jealous and I was one hundred percent ready to stop and forget everything and just be with her. That unfortunately didn't happen because when we talked about the whole situation one night in her house and I was practically on the verge of telling her I felt the exact same way, she just asked me if I were sleeping with them. The truth was I wasn't even close to doing that but I got really angry and upset because I saw the truth was that Gabriella was just being caring for me as my best friend and wasn't at all being jealous, so I answered it was none of her business and regretted it since the very first moment it came out from my mouth. I knew she understood it as a simple and pure "yes" but I was too frustrated to correct myself that night and I didn't feel like actually bringing up the same topic the next day, so the mess stayed the same unfortunately.

However, the mess grew even bigger an hour ago when Gabriella caught me with that blond girl. I can't actually understand why she got so upset and even had to go home because the last time I checked she didn't care for me in that way at all. I don't know, I guess I will just ask her. I know I hurt I her and I just hope that she once again forgives me but the strange thing is that I have a feeling this time it would be kind of different, bad kind of different.

I finally hear the stupid bell ring through the classrooms and hallways of East High and I cannot help but smile big and then race through the classroom door, not even bothering to listen to that Physic's teacher and his stupid homework activities. And as I am running through the streets and desperately hoping Gabriella is home, I still can't figure out how I will apologize to my best friend without confessing my biggest secret of all-that I've been in love with her for three fucking years…

***

Gabriella slowly goes out of the bathroom with a small white towel, wrapped securely around her petite bare body. You can see tears streaming down her face, which actually seem endless. Her face expression is somehow absent-minded but mostly sad and may be even lonely. She goes to her wardrobe and takes a pair of sweats and an over-sized red shirt with big letters written along it which say "Wildcats". The shirt belongs to Troy Bolton. She kept it with her because she just adores his scent- it's like a drug for her.

She slowly gets dressed and lets her long wet hair fall to her sides. Just as she is about to hide herself under the bed covers and pillows, she hears a loud knock on her window door. When she lifts her head up to see who or what is there she actually notices it was heavily raining outside. Then she meets the blue eyes of the last person she wanted to see at the exact moment. However, she finds the strength to make a few steps in that person't direction and then opens the french doors of her window. She stares at the face of Troy Bolton, speechless and without even realizing she was still crying. Neither of them say anything, so she turns around and sits on her bed, while leaving the doors open as a sign for him to come in. He closes them and then turns in her direction. He begins to speak when he recognizes his shirt wrapped along the upper part of her body and then sees as Gabriella stands up from the bed and goes to get him some warm clothes and a towel for his damp hair- always the caring one.

When she silently and without speaking gets everything, she returns to him and hands him everything. But the only thing he takes is the towel. So Gabriella just leaves the clothes on her bed and sits on it once again.

-Brie, I don't know what to say.

No response.

-Look, I am extremely sorry about what you saw. I am so very sorry.

No response.

-So, you're not even going to speak to me?

Again no response, no words, no nothing.

-Fine, then. I will just go.

He turns around and starts walking back to her window. Just as his hands touch the handle he hears her whisper.

-Please don't go, Troy.

He feels her standing up and walking to him. When he turns around to face her, he has to take a step back. It just kills him to see her like that-crying and so upset. Every part of him aches because of the want to hold her and kiss her and make her forget everything else in the world but then again that is the last thing in the world she would want to do with him right now.

-Brie, I can't keep looking at you like this. Calm down, okay?

He goes to her and wipes the tears away from her beautiful face with his palms. However, he keeps them at that place while he proceeds on talking.

-I am sorry and I want to turn back time, so that you didn't see it. But you have to know that nothing happened. I wanted to find you and apologize afterwards but you had run away.

-I know I shouldn't have done that but everything just got out of control and I wanted to get home.

-But why? You could have just stayed at school and let me explain everything. I don't want us to keep on fighting, I really don't. You are my best friend and you will always be. I can't stand you being so upset and crying.

Upon hearing the words "you are my best friend", Gabriella moves away from him and goes to sit on her bed again. May be she should have just let him leave and save her all this shit.

-Look, Troy. I got angry at Sharpay and didn't want to talk to her.

-So, you didn't get angry at me?

She stands up and looks at him straight in the eyes. She can't keep on lying to him for the rest of her life, can she?

-I did.

-But why? You just said the only problem was with Sharpay. I don't understand wh-

-I am not mad at Sharpay. I don't even care what she is doing and who she is doing it with. Yes, she is my friend but I guess things like that can happen. The thing is Troy that after all these years this just broke me. I exploded and I didn't have the strength to face you.

-But-

She doesn't let him ask or explain or say anything anymore. She just starts yelling without having the power to keep everything locked inside of her anymore.

-I cannot keep on seeing you with those stupid girls all the time! I am fed up with it! I am fed up with you! I am sick and tired of crying every fucking night because I saw you kissing another of those sluts in the hallway! I just can't keep on living like this! You don't care at all, do you? You stopped caring for me two years ago when you became popular and changed and left me outside the picture while I was falling in love with you. And you just erased me and thought that with just one sorry everything will magically go back to normal and perfect like it was before but guess what? It didn't and it still hasn't! And right now I love you more than everything and you still---

Gabriella is suddenly interrupted by a pair of lips which gently plant themselves on her own in a gentle and long kiss. Because of all the yelling and anger she was just in the middle of, she hadn't even noticed that Troy had moved closer to her. However, she doesn't care at all. She just slips her hands around his neck and feels his hands on her waist, pulling her even closer to his own body if possible. She had been waiting for that kiss for far too long to let it slip through her fingers.

When breathing gets necessary both of them pull away but Troy rests his forehead on Gabriella's while blue meets brown and their eyes connect.

-I love you more than everything, Brie. And I have always felt that way.

-You do?

-Yes.

Gabriella kisses him again the best way she could. She can't really believe all of this was actually happening. When they pull apart for the second time, she immediately asks him the most basic question.

-But why did you change Troy? Why did you start acting like this and being that person?

-I did everything because I wanted to distract myself from you. You were all I could think and breath about but I could see you didn't feel the same way for me, so I started doing all of this stupid shit and I guess I kind of changed. I am sorry and I know it was the most ridiculous thing to do.

-It's okay, Troy. I guess it kind of makes sense now, doesn't it?.. I was just so destroyed by everything you turned into. You changed so much that there were times when I couldn't believe it.

-I know I screwed up big time but people change sometimes. The thing is that I am one of those people who can change back. - He smiled and gently slid his fingers down her cheek, causing shivers to run down Gabriella's spine.

-I love you, Troy. - The girl whispered in his ear and rested her arms on his chest.

-I love you, too, Brie. Forever and always.

They kissed again and even though there were so many ups and downs through this whole time before they could finally do what they were doing at the right moment, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton knew that they had just started their adventure together...


End file.
